


Arriving

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Future, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: SEASON 5 SPOILERS





	Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The little fucker is going to make me wreck the car. He asks me if I know what he wants and then before I can answer, he _tells_ me in that harsh, whispery voice he knows makes me crazy and hot. 

"Your cock shoved down my throat while I finger you." 

Christ. 

I've been stewing over the rehearsal dinner we just left. Very _un_ -Kinney-like, yeah, but what the fuck? Maybe I'm mellowing in my old age. The thought nearly makes me gag. 

I know they're all worried about our little announcement. They were expecting a wedding, wanting one, because in their minds it's the only guarantee of a happily ever after. I'm an ad man, I know that guarantees are bullshit; you only give them when you think your product might be for shit. And _this_ product, this thing Justin and I have, that's the real deal. 

They think he's leaving for good, without me. And I'm not blind, I saw the stunned disbelief in their eyes when I told them all how much I love him. How I'll never give him up again. The room filled with skepticism and I guess I can't blame them. How many times have Justin and I have broken up, only to get back together again? Why should they believe this separation is any different?

But then his hand lands in my lap, bringing me back to the present, and the little twat _whispers_ things, things that make my sight go dim and the blood pound in my ears. 

They may not understand, him leaving, me staying. But who gives a fuck? _We_ understand. 

His hand starts moving. No more than a tease. Just pressure against me, and rubbing the denim over the head of my cock in small circles. Enough to keep me hard, enough to make me want to fuck his brains out before the car even comes to a stop. It's more than this between us, we know that, so much more than a mind-blowing fuck. Who're you kidding, Kinney? _Thousands_ of mind-blowing fucks. It's more than the wet, dirty things he's hissing into my ear while my hands shake on the steering wheel and I fight the urge to close my eyes so I can block out everything and just feel and hear him. It's more than this. 

It's time, a shared history, the hardships we've weathered, persistence (mostly his, admittedly); it's holding on and letting go and then never letting go again. It's finding independence in being together and knowing that when he leaves, he isn't leaving _me_. That he'll never leave me again. That he'll never be left.

And before we arrive at our new place, to a house that's dark because we've only brought one lamp with us, to a house that has a futon on the floor for sleeping and half a bottle of water in the fridge and a crack in the living room ceiling that needs repairing, before we get _home_ , I'm already panting his name. 

They really don't have to understand. Because we do.


End file.
